Welcome to Reality
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: oO Disney's Enchanted Oo Giselle makes Morgan a promise that Robert fears she can't keep. Oneshot, spoilers.


A/N: I just saw Enchanted for the second time today and was writing this story in my head the entire time. I'm surprised that there are so few Enchanted fics out there… There were so many places to go with the ending! Anywho, here's my first of probably many Enchanted fics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Enchanted.

A violent thunder crash made little six-year-old Morgan dart under her covers once again. It was the first time it had rained in months; not that Morgan minded the rain. It was the thunder and lightning she had a problem with. Giselle smiled and continued on with her story, knowing Morgan would want to come out from under the covers to hear the rest. (This soon proved to be correct.) Robert stood quietly at Morgan's door, watching the two talk. Somehow, he almost found Giselle's stories as amusing as Morgan did.

"And then the brave prince saved the princess from the evil troll." Giselle finished her story with one of her brilliant smiles that Morgan couldn't help returning.

"That was a good story," she said. "You _always_ have good stories about Andalaysia." Giselle offered a somewhat sad smile at this that Morgan immediately noticed. She scrunched her nose in confusion for a moment before a look of realization spread across her face. "…Do you miss your home?" Giselle shook her upset facade off and smiled again.

"A little bit… But I really enjoy being here with you." She answered.

"What's Andalaysia like?" Morgan asked eagerly, sitting up. Robert noticed himself leaning in a little to listen as well.

"Oh, it's _wonderful_," Giselle answered excitedly. "I have so many animal friends there, the birds are always singing, the sun is always shining—"

"I _like_ that idea…" Morgan interrupted, glancing out the window glumly.

"I for one think the change in weather is lovely." Giselle answered. "But I understand what you mean." Morgan continued staring out the window before her face lit up.

"Will you take me to see Andalaysia someday?" Giselle's face mirrored Morgan's at this.

"Of course! You can meet all my friends and-- Oh you're just going to _love_ it. I promise I'll take you as soon as you're out of school for winter break."

Morgan smiled brightly and snuggled into her blanket. "I can't wait!"

Giselle smiled, tucked her in, and left the room. She gasped quietly when she ran into Robert. He closed Morgan's door behind them and led her out into the living room.

"So… What are you gonna tell her?" he asked. Giselle gave him a quizzical look.

"What am I going to tell her about… what?"

"What are you going to tell her when she finds out you're not really taking her to Andalaysia?" he repeated. Giselle quickly sported another award-winning smile.

"But I really _am_ going to take her someday!" she said happily. "I think she'd enjoy it very much. Oh, and we could have… what did you call it… 'grown-up girl bonding time'?" Robert found himself tuning her out and staring dumbly at her smile. Something about her characteristic, innocent smile made him want to give into everything she said to him—

He jumped back to reality and shook this thought off. "You can't, Giselle. E-Even if you _could, _I don't want you to." Giselle's smile fell.

"Why not?" she asked innocently. He wished she wouldn't do that; it made it very difficult to say no to anything.

"Hello? Huge, epic, life-threatening battle with a dragon ringing any bells?" He began getting more and more frantic with each word. Giselle waved this off with another smile. It seemed with her, ignorance truly _was_ bliss.

"Oh that was weeks ago!"

"It was _a _week ago, Giselle. I know your concept of time is still a little warped—which is just another reason to add to the list of why you can't take her. It's a promise you can't keep, Giselle. You need to talk to her."

Giselle's lip quivered slightly at this. '_Oh no…_' he thought. '_She's not going to CRY is she?'_ Giselle closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth. '_WORSE. She's going to SING.'_

"Whyyyyy can't you just truuuuuust—"

"_GISELLE_." Robert cut her off immediately. "You're doing it again." Giselle blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. But I promise I won't let anything happen to her, you can trust me! You know I think of Morgan as one of my own, I wouldn't let anything happen, honest! We can leave the day after she gets done with school, I'll take her there for a day to meet all my friends, and she can even visit Nancy… and the day can end happily ever after!" Robert sighed heavily.

"Giselle, I've told you a thousand times… There _is_ no 'happily ever after' in this world…"

Giselle's face fell for a moment, before it perked right back up.

"_We're_ living a happily ever after." She said simply, before cutting off any chance at a retort with a kiss. Unfortunately, he realized as he deepened the kiss, there was no arguing that.

"I'll take her first thing this Saturday," she said cheerfully before skipping out of the room.

Giselle was so… Disney. And yet Robert found something undeniably endearing about that.

"_I'm in madly in love with a girl who could have easily stepped out of Cinderella,_" he thought.

Nothing was ever simple in New York.


End file.
